


In Shadows

by Shy2Infinity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy2Infinity/pseuds/Shy2Infinity
Summary: One night, on a mission or a walk, Aria Tempest gets delayed by old enemies.





	In Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be canon either ^^' This is also a kind of introductory into my RWBY OC Aria Tempest. I guess like I'm trying to do a sort of 'RWBY trailer'? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

In the dead of night, a breeze drifted across the gorge, a lone bridge supported between the canyons. Upon this night, not a thing stirred. No breeze and certainly no animals. A figure wandered up to the bridge, her arms held towards her sheath that held both of her daggers. The shadows around her practically jumped at the chance to wind around her. The only things that weren’t dark was her ghostly skin, and her mask.

The mask was in the shape of a fox. It sat on her face, not giving anything away. Even her rose colored eyes were without emotion. 

Slowly, she started across the bridge, ignoring its swaying motions. The rope interwoven throughout the bridge creaked endlessly as she made her way across. Until she was in the middle, where she abruptly stopped. In front of her, several of the White Fang had grouped. And casting her gaze back the way she’d come, she could see they were there too. Both of her exits were blocked.

The bridge shook violently and she quickly noticed that the White Fang had set to work, cutting the ropes on either side. Whipping out her twin daggers she hurriedly spun to throw her knife at one of the White Fang. It hit him dead center and he fell back. Too late, she spun to take out the one on the other side when the ground beneath her fell away.

Her form soon began plummeting through the air. Casting a glance at her daggers named Gale and Cyclone she took one of them and pressed a button on the side of it. The dagger immediately retracted its blade into the hilt. When the blade popped back out again it’d become a hook. Then she pressed a button on the front of the hilt and its chain lengthened.

With a hard thrust, her hook went sailing through the air. The hook flew out of the gorge and sunk into the edge of the cliff. Soon, her body came to a jerking stop and for a single second her form was hanging there. On her other dagger she pressed a different button and her body came sailing towards the top. Before the White Fang could so much as touch her hook she flew right out.

Sailing higher and higher into the air her eyes quickly glanced over the air, processing the situation carefully. The White Fang on the other side of the gorge were going to have to watch their buddies get knocked out.

Swinging her hook around she threw it towards a tree. The hook curled around the tree’s branch and she gave a swift yank. The masked girl sailed towards the tree with all the speed of a bullet. Grabbing onto the branch she hopped off and hit the ground in a roll. Quickly changing her hook into a dagger she shot a look over her shoulder to see the White Fang racing towards her.

Her ruby eyes narrowed in annoyance and instead of facing them head on, she made a beeline for the shadows. A bullet just barely missed her but still she didn’t hesitate. Sliding into the shadows, she shot the members of the White Fang what could have been an innocent smile or a cheeky grin. Slowly, the tendrils of shadows reached out to her and gently tangled around her body, as though to shield her. With each tangle she became more and more connected with the darkness. Then she vanished completely and the White Fang glanced around them, barking orders to everyone to be on the lookout. 

Slowly, they split off. It was just one girl. Even hidden she wouldn’t prove to be a challenge, right?

They would discover just how wrong they were. As the members of the White Fang slowly ventured through the forests, their weapons at the ready, they wouldn’t hear the struggles going around them. Slowly, their numbers started dwindling down further and further and not a sound could be heard to explain what was happening.

Then suddenly, before one of the remaining White Fang’s, she stood with her back pressed to a tree. Cautiously, the girl’s hand went up to her mask. As she took it off she smiled at the White Fang. “I suppose it won’t matter much if I show you my real face. You won’t be awake long enough to remember.” Her ruby eyes sparkled, the sign that she’d truly enjoyed herself by taking out the White Fang.

The White Fang scoffed as he held up his gun, “Foolish girl… I’ll show you to not underestimate me!”

Aria chuckled and placed the mask back onto her face only to unsheathe her daggers. “Unlike you, I have a reason to. Why don’t you ask your buddies?” As the male’s eyes widen with realization and he glanced around, she chuckled. “Oh but wait, you can’t. See, your buddies weren’t able to go toe to toe with me.” She held her knives up and gave that deceptively innocent smile again. “My confidence is built in experience. What about you?”

The man growled. This little girl was toying with him! Fine, once she was lying out cold on the ground they could take her back and interrogate her. Suddenly, his gun shifted into a longsword. As he raced in close and swung his sword, Aria slyly ducked under it. He watched on with rising horror as she tackled him into the ground and swung the hilt of her dagger into his head.

The man immediately fell unconscious and she rose. Standing beside him she took her mask off and frowned at the members body. Softly she murmured, “When you’re a kid, people tend to underestimate you.” Afterwards she nodded, as though she were taking that lesson inward. Turning on her heel she wrapped an arm around her other one. “Now… Where were we meeting up again?” Her eyes immediately became half lidded as she realized, “Oh yeah. It’s across that gorge, over the bridge they’d destroyed.

And around that place the White Fang had been forced to watch from. Maybe they’d already been taken out? She could only hope. With a sigh she hurried off.


End file.
